Requiem of a Mirage
by Neko Raiga
Summary: -DRABBLE- We're even, Sasuke. You never killed my body, but you killed my heart. -Character Death- ItaNeji


A/N: My first—ok…maybe not exactly my first ever, but the first to be published here… so…here we go.

Warnings: YAOI/Shounen ai/MxM/SLASH whatever you wanna call it. Nothing explicit. Just words. And if you failed to see the pairing, I have to say that I fail miserably when it comes to writing...Character death(don't kill me…), and slight spoilers...shortness(it _is_ a drabble...)…oh yes…incoherency. I apologize for any confusion that may occur when you are reading. An angsting mind is never good when you're trying to write…

Disclaimer: Have you seen any guys making out with Neji in the series? No? Well…There you go. As much as I wish I did own Naruto, I don't even own a single takonbon of the series. It all belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

**Requiem of a Mirage**

_Why is it...that_ _I feel like there is something wrong with Neji? He isn't acting any different-he still beats the crap out of Lee every time they spar, and his haughty attitude hasn't changed much- but the feeling is still there. Like the small spark of...something...in those pale eyes when he sees his own reflection or Hanabi asks him to help her with Jyuuken or he happens to get a glimpse of Sasuke._

_I cannot help but worry, he's my teammate after all..._

_-:-¤-:-  
_

_"...you idiot..." Strained sobbing."I...thought I _told _you...not to interfere..." Blood dripping down his chin. "I...why...why did you do it...? What...am I supposed to do now...?" Hand reaching out to glide through long black tresses. "...I have nothing...not any longer...not if I lose you..."_

_Breathing heavily. "...I...wouldn't...be able...to live...if I lost you..." Coughing. "Also...I want you...to...again feel the warmth...of a family...that's why I want you to...return to Konoha." Smiling softly. "Take my place there...be me...live on..."_

_"Don't be ridiculous! How do you think I can possibly live on! I was supposed to die here! Not you! Never you!" Rain masking the tears running down his face, hugging the pale eyed boy who was now a mirror image of himself close, burying his face in his hair. "Never you..."_

_Black eyes blanked out, left to stare, unblinking, at the clouded sky, no longer capable of seeing it._

_A long haired brunette left the site, pale eyes empty, only moments before both Sasuke, and Itachi's body was removed from the cold, broken stones._

_-:-¤-:-_

_"Neji, my youthful friend and rival! Welcome back! Had an inspiring solo mission?" Nice guy pose._

_Startled blinking, no words are uttered._

_Tenten arrives, breathing heavily from running a ways. "Hey Neji! Nice to have you back. Lee...you're making him feel uncomfortable again aren't you! Stop exaggerating all the time will you? You always-"_

_"...I'm sorry..."_

_Freeze. Blink. Blink. What now? "Are you ok, Neji?" Lee's being strangely quiet. "What are you apologizing for?"_

_Silence._

_"No...nothing. Don't pay it any mind." All is back to normal._

_-:-¤-:-  
_

_"Sasuke's back!" Sakura's overjoyed. Naruto too. The traitor seems to still be very important to the both of them. Pale eyes regard the two with a slightly hostile air._

_The aforementioned Uchiha steps into the room. Everyone goes quiet. Then, Naruto bursts out and charges, shouting obscenities at him, trying to beat the shit out of him. The Uchiha lets him land a punch or two until Naruto is done with his version of a lecture._

_"I'm glad you're back, though...so...welcome back, Sasuke." Those words break the ice. People quickly gather around and say whatever they have to say._

_One lone figure stands aside, only staring at the traitor. He watches the scene for a little while, before exiting the room, only noticed by one pair of obsidian eyes._

_-:-¤-:-  
_

_"You are not happy about me returning, are you...you think I'll betray the village again...?"_

_"No..."_

_"Hn. Then what? Why do you look at me as if I'm your enemy?"_

_"I do as I see fit. It is none of your business."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Hn."_

_-:-¤-:-  
_

"What the hell have that Sasuke bastard done to make you hate him so?" That blonde is really way too loud.

"Killed someone precious to me."

"...he...did?" Uncertainty floating behind blue eyes. "When? Who?"

Hesitation. "Me...Myself...my lover...Neji..."

Confusion. "What the hell? I don't get you, Neji! He hasn't killed you, cuz you're right here! And you can't be your own lover, that would be totally wrong..."

Pale eyes look up at the sky. "I killed our family, so we're finally through. I do not resent him for it. I resent myself."

"What are you taking about, Neji?"

"Neji is dead...and I think...it's about time that I follow..." Obsidian eyes meet blue. The mirage has fallen.

* * *

A/N:...You people who've read far enough...should know what scene that inspired this piece…*sigh*…constructive criticism welcomed any day…any spelling or grammar that seems weird, notify me(unBetaed work anyway…+ English is my third language)…flames concerning the pairing is not to be tolerated, I mean, why do you read if you don't like it? Respect others and their sometimes unstable mentality.

¤Rei¤


End file.
